The Legend of Fisipusu
by o0oBeezelneffo0o
Summary: Naruto meets Emi,a secretive girl on a mission to find someone and protect a powerful object. Naruto agrees to protect her. Will the mission succeed? And who is the girl haunting Naruto, is she real or just an illusion? SasuNaru Summarys rubbish again..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first chapter of my second fan fiction story … I had the idea when I was on the coach home from Alton Towers on my Year 11 Trip. I then mixed it in with a dream I had a few nights I had after my fist Anime Expo trip. If my friends read this, they'll probably know what I mean. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter and I hope you like it! **

Chapter 1 

"Look I'm getting sick of you two! I'm getting fed up of having to cover for you! Do what you want, I don't care but in your own time and not on a MISSION! YOU IDIOTS!" The pink haired beauty, narrowing her jade green eyes, was shouting at the two messy looking sixteen year old boys in front of her. One of them was taller with ebony black spiky hair – all tousled – with an ashen complexion who looked uncaring at what the girl was saying. The other was shorter; more tanned with shorter blonde soft hair – also tousled – yet, however, was blushing and looking kind of embarrassed.

"Sorry Sakura", he mumbled.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! This is the third time this week I've repeated this lecture!" Sakura smacked both of them round the side of the head, which hurt quite a lot considering that Sakura was the strongest girl they knew. "Sasuke, stop leading Naruto astray! And I know it's you who is up to this now STOP IT! Or Kakashi-sensei will have our heads!" the pink haired girl put her hands on her hips and looked from one boy to the other and then sighed, crossing her arms.

"Talk about sexually frustrated", she mumbled under her breath before she turned to head back to the village. Team 7 had just completed a mission with out Kakashi-sensei as he was on a highly important mission for Tsunade; much too difficult for the younger team members he was raising to handle.

On Team 7 was the pretty, level-headed and highly intelligent Sakura who was good for her strategies and quick thinking. Sasuke who was a powerful, also intelligent, member who had a thirst for action and a good nature though he tries to hide it. The final member was Naruto, although not very smart, can think up very good plans in the middle of battle and radiated a power which didn't seem to connect with his nature. He has a very good heart and would risk his lives immediately for the sake of others. Kakashi who led the team was an enigma to the other members. They knew of his skills as a very efficient user of all the three techniques of the art of the ninja and that he had somehow managed to acquire the legendary Sharingan eye, even though this was a kekkai genkai passed down through the Uchiha clan, one of the most powerful from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, that Kakashi was not a part of. Sasuke, however, is a member and the last living survivor after a mass murder long ago that wiped out the Uchiha clan. However, there are still many a clan left that also hold exceptional powers.

Sakura turned to see Naruto and Sasuke talking together, Naruto almost blushing. It was a while before she had found out about their secret relationship that they had managed to hide so long. Now I was out in the open to everyone, Sasuke in particular, and Naruto didn't seem to mind flaunting their relationship. Naruto blushed at something Sasuke had said and Sakura turned back around, disgusted. They were acting like a newly married couple.

She walked several paces ahead of them, to keep a look out for specific activity or to check if they were about to be ambushed. She also couldn't stand the pair of them acting the way they were; especially since she had not gotten over Sasuke very well. She had a huge crush on him, she tried to smother her love on him and he kept on rejecting her. At first she thought he was being spiteful but when he finally snapped and said he had already found someone, she was heartbroken. She cried hard and looked out of her window for days on end trying to figure out who he had found. It was that one night that she had fallen asleep at the window and woke up in time to see Naruto and Sasuke go past; although she was quite high up, she could see the look in his eye when he spoke and looked at Naruto and realised it straight away. Naruto didn't seem to notice so she thought she still had some luck – fuelling the fire of them arguing until they completely hated each other. It backfired on her because it was this that made Sasuke pluck up the courage in the end to ask him out, though Sakura didn't know until Sasuke thanked her for it when she found out about their relationship. It was as that point that she saw Sasuke truly happy and she couldn't believe she had been so selfish – only thinking about her own feelings and not his.

She cried a lot but it was then she found her own love; Lee. He had been so kind to her and sweet. Although he wasn't a Sasuke, he was still a lovely person who she grew to love and cherish. She was thankful in the end that she had done what she did; everyone was happy now. She had a few tears in her eyes and wiped them quickly before the others noticed. As soon as she had wiped them, Naruto jumped on her yelling, "Sakura-chan!" he was very happy and pretending to be scared. Sasuke it appeared had fallen over due to Naruto and was now going to 'get him'. Although Naruto acted like he didn't want it, he was happy to have Sasuke near him. He loved him, though he hadn't said yet. Sasuke, who was generally faster than Naruto managed to catch up and grab him.

"Be a good boy, Naruto and apologise to Sasuke for what you did!" he mock-growled.

Naruto shook his head, "Nope!"

"I'll make you".

"Go on then! If you dare".

Sasuke was just about to when Sakura yelled.

"Alright, you horny little boys, I'm splitting you apart!"

A few complaints and arguments later led to the three walking in a line, with Sakura in the middle and the two boys on each side. They walked in silence as the two boys were mad at Sakura for ruining their fun.

Naruto looked around, not being with Sasuke gave him the chance to taken in the breathtakingly beautiful scenery; it had been raining and Naruto loved the aftermath of the rain. Crystal rain drops collected on some of the leaves surrounding them and a small drop would fall every now and again, so delicate it wouldn't make a sound. The flowers were in wonderful bloom on the road leading to the midst of trees of the main forest. The trees on the sides of the path were all different shades of green and with dark browns of their bark contrasted picturesquely. It was a wonderful place in the spring/summer time. Naruto breathed in the cool air that still had a lingering chill of cold from the rain, and smiled. He would have to come down with his sketchbook to draw this when he had the time. He turned to see if he could see Sasuke – another piece of scenery in his mind. He could feel Sasuke's sharingan eye on him for some reason, and noticed that the raven was copying his every move to annoy him. Sakura also seemed to notice this and she smacked Sasuke swiftly around the head.

"Don't make me start lecturing again. I'm enjoying the peace and quiet of the forest", she answered to Sasuke's look of disgust, "And there is no need to pull a face I didn't hit you that hard".

"Still bloody hurt though", he muttered. Naruto smirked. Sasuke saw and pulled a face back.

"God, you two are so childish! Get a life!" she strolled off ahead.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry for messing around. It was his fault; I was trying to imagine paint- I mean imagine me kicking the crap in to some bad people. It was his fault!" Naruto gulped. Nobody knew of his secret hobby – even Sasuke didn't know that much about the sketchbook that he kept locked and hidden away in the back of his cupboard. Sasuke burst in on him as he was putting away all his paints and artwork. He had unfortunately left one piece on the table, not one of his best pieces but Sasuke praised it anyway. It was one of Tsunade when she was asleep at her desk, when she thought no one was watching. He secretly liked that one because it was a useful blackmailing tool as well as something to cheer him up when he felt down when she insulted him. His collection had grown a little since he was with Sasuke; many pictures of Sasuke asleep with Naruto playing with his hair, or Sasuke doing something with Naruto. Those ones he kept especially hidden.

Naruto looked around again for an inspiration he could find to paint later; he was not doing anything else as Sasuke already had plans to meet up with Shino. Naruto was gazing around the area dreamily when he spotted something; the extraordinary power that lay within him had its benefits that his senses were much better than anyone else that he knew of. He saw footprints leading to a small opening in the wall of the mountain they had just passed. He stopped and looked at it. He noticed something was wrong there; he could hear muffled cries – they sounded so poignant; heart-rending and helpless. Naruto was drawn to the opening – he wanted to help whoever was in there.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke and Sakura waiting for him quizzically several metres ahead.

"Come on, we need to get back before it gets dark".

"Coming". He looked back at the opening one last time before he skipped off ahead to meet up with the other two, who both called him an idiot.

A few hours later, they reached the village and visited Tsunade. She was waiting; an impatient air to her attitude.

"You were supposed to be back an hour ago, what happened? I don't care", she disregarded, "You completed the mission just outside the alleged time so you have to come back tomorrow to see me about any other mission openings". They nodded – even Naruto. She looked at him puzzled. By now, Naruto would have thrown some form of tantrum against what she said but he just shrugged it off, looking almost distracted.

"Okay, Naruto, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tsunade asked ten minutes later when she ordered the other two away in order to speak with him alone.

"Nothing's wrong", he answered offhandedly. He just wanted to get home. "I just want to go home".

"Well, come report to me tomorrow a little earlier, I need to discuss something important with you. Jiraiya asked me to pass along in a message but it can wait until tomorrow". She paused, waiting for the tantrum to begin. _I want the message now old lady Tsunade! Come on I've been waiting to hear from that pervert for ages now! _

"Fine, what time?"

Tsunade's mouth drooped open slightly in shock. "Well, come here for around about noon. Tell your friends to come just a bit after, I know they're waiting for you. They're nosy. Just like you", she added. She still waited for some type of reaction from him – even a glare would suffice her anxiety that something was wrong.

Naruto smiled slightly to bid her goodbye and left with out another word.

Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for him to come out.

"What did she want with you?"

"Well, she just said I need to come a little earlier than you as the pervert wants to pass a message on to me. I need to go about noon so you should come in around five or ten minutes after me". Naruto waved and set off walking.

"Hey, I'm walking you back Naruto. And I'm also walking Sakura back too so wait up!" Sasuke caught up pretty quick and noted something wrong by the expression on Naruto's face. He was dwelling on something. He had seemed pretty odd since he stopped and stared at nothing randomly for almost ten minutes. Sasuke turned to Sakura who shrugged. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines. Naruto walked along with his hands in his pockets, joining in with the conversation, even laughing a few times, but it sounded quite empty.

When they arrived at his apartment, Naruto said he was taking the scenic route; meaning he was going up the building and threw the window. Sasuke knew he liked to do that to get his mind off things.

"Fine, but I'm going to race you up. Bet I'll win".

"Probably, I'm gonna slip this way, it was raining earlier. Well, it's a challenge!" he grinned at Sasuke who was taken aback. Yet again, Naruto was acting out of character. He was actually admitting that Sasuke would win beforehand instead of saying how great he was and he was going to win. Sakura glanced at Sasuke.

"I'll wait here in the hall. Don't be too long okay?" she smiled at them both and walked through the door, along with Sasuke.

Naruto turned around and ran to the back to find the rung of the ladder. He climbed up on all the cracks on the walls, slipping and taking shortcuts he created. He was finding it more difficult than usual due to the heavy rain of the previous day. Nevertheless, it was helping him break his concentration on what happened earlier; which was exactly what he wanted.

In the meantime, Sasuke stood and talked to Sakura about whatever was wrong with Naruto. They talked for several minutes about possibilities before Sakura pointed out that Sasuke would lose if he didn't get moving soon. Sasuke noted and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. He burst through the front door and saw everything how it was when he met up with Naruto to leave for the mission the previous day. He sighed and smiled. He had still won.

"Talking to Sakura distracted you too much Sasuke".

Sasuke turned to see Naruto coming out of the dark kitchen. They smiled at each other; Naruto had a bowl of instant ramen in his hand. _He's learnt some new tricks about climbing that way up – I timed it perfectly last time to the exact second – he's done something. _Sasuke dropped to the floor, on to his knees. The exhaustion of running quickly up several flights of stairs had finally started to show. He panted and looked up to see Naruto had put down his empty ramen bowl and came to offer him a hand. Sasuke took the hand and led it in to a passionate kiss that lasted several long minutes. After they had broken for air, Sasuke breathed, "Whatever is wrong with you, I'll get it out of you somehow Naruto". And with that he smiled and kissed him briefly on the lips, waved and opened the door to leave.

Naruto ran to the door and grabbed on to Sasuke's hand. He pulled him back and whispered, "You think that but I'm harder to crack than you think". He pushed him back, smiled and closed the door. Sasuke smiled to himself.

He ran back down the stairs to see an impatient Sakura waiting for him. "Ready?" she asked, sounding slightly annoyed not to Sasuke's surprise.

"Come, on. I'm sorry I took a while. I tried to pick Naruto's brain and find out what's wrong with him".

"Well, when he wants to, he doesn't share his secrets. I learned that from when we were younger".

"How?"

"Well, I won't go in to it now. I'll tell you some other time. But Naruto is a complicated person behind the simple exterior. Someone told me that a while ago".

"Who?"

"You don't need to know about it now Sasuke. Naruto should be the one to tell you". She smiled slightly and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. "Thanks for walking me home".

It took a while to register that they were already at Sakura's house. He remembered how short a journey it was between the two houses and they were walking pretty fast.

"Have fun out with Shino", she called just before she shut the door.

Sasuke stood bewildered in the street for a few minutes before making his way to meet Shino.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat with his back against the front door. He bit his lip and muttered insults about himself under his breath. He didn't want to show that he hid secrets from Sasuke when everything was going okay. It would have been easier to play along but he knew eventually he would have to release his secrets to someone; keeping them bottled up forever was not a healthy way to live he had once heard.

He went in to his drawers and the cupboard and pulled out his painting equipment and climbed on to the roof. Here was a beautiful view of a full moon from the roof and he wanted to capture it; the opportunity had never arisen due to his nights alone with Sasuke. He drew and painted for some hours when he saw a beautiful sunrise. He decided to capture that in his picture as well by incorporating a theme on sunrise and moonlight in to him and Sasuke by sketching light pictures over the paint he had already decorated on to the canvas. He decided to put away his paints and sit on the roof for a while. The sounds he heard in the forest would prevent him sleeping until he could avoid it no more. He sat and surveyed his hometown in the peace and quiet for the first time in a long while.

- - - - -

Reviews please! I'd love to know what you think of my story!


	2. Chapter 2

**I've always been a person that's had the freakiest anime dreams ever! I tell them to my friends and they are like 'what the hell are you on?!' It's quite scary… it all depends on what I was reading before I went to sleep. If you have ever had a weird dream that can rival me then send me a message and I'll see! Anyway, hope you enjoy my next chapter! **

Chapter 2

_The forests were scarier than he thought they would be. After not being able to sleep Naruto had managed to reach the opening. He could finally figure out what was wrong with the being in there. When he kneeled down to reach inside, he was attacked by beings he couldn't see. The invisible attackers laughed as they held a small seven year old child; a girl with curly blonde hair and light blue eyes, shimmering with fear. Her pale skin was glowing whiter by the second. He could feel the tears in her eyes and he wanted to help her. He could also sense the invisible aggressors circling him, preventing him from reaching her. He saw her being taken away. The girl also had other emotions lingering in her eyes; Naruto could see guilt and sorrow in those light blue pools. She bit the hand covering her mouth and in those few precious seconds, she screamed she was sorry to him in a high pitched squeal that held fear but also fault in that she could not help. The girl was slapped by her kidnapper and dragged before she disappeared. The attackers were no longer invisible. Naruto fought back and even though he managed to summon his clones in time, he still got quite badly hurt. He stood there, bodies littered around him. He held on to his bleeding arm and all he could see was the image of that girl – the reflections of pain she felt and he wanted to help her. He walked as far as he could in the direction he saw her being taken before collapsing. _

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat and screamed, "Don't take her!"

It was then he saw Sasuke opening the door to his bedroom. He looked at Naruto worriedly. Naruto avoided his gaze.

"What happened, Naruto?" Sasuke asked gently.

"Nothing, it was just a stupid nightmare. I better get dressed and ready if I want to meet Tsunade", he said, gazing at the clock to his right and noting the calendar. He needed to go and meet Tsunade.

"What you doing here anyway Sasuke? I don't remember making plans to meet". He looked questioningly at Sasuke. Sasuke avoided his stare.

"Well it was just something that Sakura and I were talking about yesterday that I wanted to check on you to make sure you're okay".

"What were you talking about?"

"To be honest I don't understand myself. She was being quite cryptic in her speech so I just wanted to come and see you". Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Naruto didn't sound like Naruto again – he sounded almost like himself.

"Oh! Okay", Naruto jumped out of bed and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke was taken aback about the sudden change in mood but felt better knowing that Naruto had returned to himself again. Naruto was thinking it was better to distract Sasuke and change the subject so he wouldn't have to talk about what he had dreamt.

"Naruto, what's this?"

"Huh?"

Naruto froze as Sasuke had spotted his painting that he made last night. He had left it there to dry properly before he put it away and he never did.

"Well, I…umm…you see I painted it yesterday because I couldn't sleep. I was too excited about news from the Pervy Sage so I decided to paint for a while". Naruto mumbled uselessly. Sasuke would see the picture of himself that Naruto had drawn and he didn't want him to see. Those were his private collection after all.

"Naruto, why didn't you tell me about your hobby? I suspected it as much from the way your personality is and from the Tsunade drawing and from the odd paint stains everywhere. Why?"

"Well, it's a private hobby and it's something I just didn't want people to know about generally so they couldn't make fun of me for. I did want to tell you; I mean you have seen more than anyone else. No one else even knew I could hold a paintbrush rather than actually paint pictures quite regularly". Naruto stared at Sasuke. It was easier to keep the topic away from his dream even though what they were talking about wasn't something he wanted to discuss either.

"But Naruto you're amazing! Why not share a talent like yours", Sasuke asked. He knew the reason but he didn't want to say as Naruto didn't like to talk about it. Everyone in the Hidden Leaf Village hated him for a reason that wasn't his fault. Apparently Naruto didn't even know.

"Because I don't want people to know I paint. No one would ever want to buy pictures I've drawn or even look at them knowing that I did them". There was a hint of sadness and exasperation in Naruto's voice that Sasuke wished he couldn't detect.

"Well anyway, you have to show me some of your other works and if you don't I'll punish you", Sasuke said, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto locked his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him in to a kiss.

"Make me!" he said afterwards with a giggle.

Sasuke smiled and then growled slightly.

"Come on, you gotta get dressed", he said.

"Oh yeah, crap", Naruto said. He let go of Sasuke and felt Sasuke reluctantly letting him go. He started dashing around his apartment trying to get ready. Sasuke made some breakfast for him as Naruto got changed and made his appearance suitable to go out in. he came out, ate his breakfast at record speed, even for Naruto and made his way for the door.

"On second thoughts…" Naruto raced and opened the window. The building was at least three storeys high if not more.

"See you later, Sasuke. Can you lock the door on the way out?"

"What are you doing you…?" Sasuke gaped as Naruto jumped out of the window. He ran forward to see Naruto had landed just like a cat. He turned and looked up and smiling, waved and made his way to meet Tsunade.

_He is something Naruto. _Sasuke did what Naruto asked and left through the normal way, locked the door and also made his way to go and meet Tsunade. He met up with Sakura halfway and the two walked up chatting and wondering what this secret was of Jiraiya's that he couldn't say it in front of them.

Meanwhile, Naruto had reached Tsunade's office and knocked on the door, gasping for breath.

"Come in brat", he heard the response.

Naruto walked in to see Tsunade sat behind her desk with a lot of paperwork to be getting on with.

"Here!" he called happily.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something was wrong with you yesterday and something is wrong now. I gathered it was on your return trip from your mission because that went smoothly. The other two seem fine so it is obviously something to do with what you saw yourself. Plus the fake happiness is annoying and yes it is a sham; I can see through it. You can smile all you want but I can see it in your eyes".

_Eyes…light blue pools filled with fear, guilt, sorrow…nothing I could do…screaming…hurt…kidnapped…killed? _

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

Tsunade's voice was distant. He couldn't hear it clearly. His eyes seemed unfocused and his head span. His heart pumped loudly and his brain was screaming at him.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto's head snapped up and he looked at Tsunade. "Yes?"

"Don't 'yes' me, what the hell is wrong with you?" Tsunade snapped. She then paused and her face softened. She spoke again, gentler this time. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Naruto answered that he was fine and then caught a look at himself in the mirror. His face had paled quite a bit.

"What did that pervert want anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Oh he wanted to pass on a message saying that your training won't start for another week. He's been caught up on a research trip".

"Research trip my…" Naruto muttered.

"Naruto! Language".

"Sorry".

"Well the others should be here so open the door and let them in".

Naruto opened the door and the other two were indeed waiting. They all stood in line in front of the desk. Tsunade surveyed them all. She could still see that Naruto was slightly distracted but he was still paying attention.

"Well these are your mission details. You have to go a little farther out today. You will need to pack; the trip will be a few days and the mission I'm not giving a deadline. It might be difficult but I only have a shady knowledge of what's going on. Read the details and head out. I hope you are prepared".

She shooed them away swiftly complaining about incompetence and all the work she had. The trio left her office quickly and made to sit in a place where they couldn't be disturbed. They pulled the sheets of paper out of the large envelope and began reading the mission details. Naruto didn't seem to be paying attention much to what the other two were doing and reading. They were already discussing tactics for the mission and every time Naruto was asked his opinion, they received no response. He was too busy dwelling on the dream he had and the odd sensation he had when he was in Tsunade's office. It was strange; something to do with that opening. They were going to pass it again on their way to their next mission so he was going to check it out this time.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. This distracted Naruto was worrying them slightly.

"Will you please look at the mission details?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm just getting lost in my head". Naruto read the mission details and was surprised to see that they had enclosed a picture of the family they had to help. There was a father, mother, grandfather and a small child; a young boy with scruffy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Wait a minute", Naruto studied the picture closer. There was a scar on the eye of the boy that Naruto recognised. "Oh my God, that's Inari!"

"Who?" the other two looked at him oddly.

"That's Inari. He's from this family; I saved him a little while back when I was on a journey. The little boy was about to be attacked by a robber and I knocked him out and brought the little kid to his family. I told him I'd visit again soon. Yay, this is great".

"Since when did you go on a trip?"

"Did you not notice? I'm upset now Sasuke". Naruto said, his face looked upset for a minute or so before he smiled again.

Sasuke looked puzzled at Naruto. When had he gone on a trip? It must have been at least two days long for the distance between here and their mission destination. Going on a walk? Sasuke didn't think so. Naruto was becoming more mysterious every day, oddly enough.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto, at least he was cheering up.

They set out a few hours later and were chatting happily, rucksacks on backs and walking at a steady pace. Soon they had reached where Naruto saw the opening. He waited back a bit to pretend he was adjusting the straps of his shoes and took off his rucksack and crawled in to the opening. It was a small cave, big enough to hide a small child. There wasn't anything in there that looked out of place. There were plants growing inside with some grass and a few weeds. There was moss on the roof and a few stones littered on the floor from the ceiling but nothing looked out of the ordinary.

Except a bracelet.

It was silver chain, with lots of little star and moon charms attached. It was quite small, about the size to fit a small child – a girl by the looks of it. Naruto looked at it softly, and picked it up. An image appeared in front of him; the girl from his dream. She spoke softly.

"Thank you for finding it", she whispered. It was the same voice of when he was there yesterday. A tear rolled down her cheek. Naruto tried to touch her, to see if she was real and she shook her head and disappeared. Naruto clutched the bracelet close to his chest. He crawled out of the space and sat on the floor. Sakura and Sasuke hadn't noticed he wasn't walking with them yet. He stared at the opening and then looked to the bracelet on the palm of his hand. He smiled sadly and put the bracelet in his pocket. He got up and put on his rucksack and pretended to adjust his sandals again at the moment Sasuke turned around.

"Come on!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto looked up and jumped, running ahead to catch up.

Sasuke noticed something had happened to Naruto. He looked happier than earlier. He also heard a slight jingle in his pocket. _Wonder what he was doing?_ Sasuke dismissed his thoughts and returned to the conversation on their way to their destination.

- - - - -

Reviews please! I'd love to hear what you think…x


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know about other people but have you ever realised how sometimes when you write stories, your fingers just start typing and you can't control them and when your read over it later you think, did I really write that? I felt like that with this chapter… I was just thinking what? Anyway, don't be put off, read and enjoy! **

Chapter 3

"That mission was easy! I didn't think that such weak robbers could overpower the villagers" Naruto exclaimed to Sakura and Sasuke on their way back to the village after two days.

They had only just set off and the two were almost beginning to regret wishing Naruto to act like his old self again. Sasuke smiled and Sakura waved her hand impatiently at him in an 'I don't care' gesture.

Naruto felt the bracelet in his pocket. He was considering wearing it on his wrist to see if that helped because decided against it because of questions. He had had fun with Inari; he played a few games with him and Inari took him around the town. They had fun. Sasuke and Sakura were kind of bored of the mission. They only had to defeat the robbers who were imposing on the town and threatening the villagers. Once they were gone with the promise of not returning or they would die, they had to leave to return to Tsunade before she could get cross with them again.

They had only walked for about an hour before Naruto asked if they could take a break.

"How can I be with someone who is so energetic yet so lazy?" he asked Naruto.

"Well, you wouldn't want me any other way", Naruto said poking his tongue out.

"Okay you two, shut up. It's annoying the way you act when it's just us three", Sakura said.

The three chatted as they walked back to the Hidden Leaf Village. It was not long before Naruto started hearing noises; screams and shouts in the direction they were walking. Naruto ran off ahead as he saw four men after a girl with a bleeding shoulder. She had short dark red hair, familiar light blue eyes and paler skin than Sasuke. She seemed to be the same age as the three Konoha ninjas. She had noticed Naruto and she shook her head at him.

With a fresh determination in her eyes she yelled at Naruto, "Stand back". She stood still and as the men each ran to grab her, so quick she executed at least fifteen hand symbols, none of them that Naruto had enough time to register and she performed her jutsu. The men all fell to the ground as though they were very dizzy and were knocked unconscious. Naruto stepped over the men to help the girl up who slumped over on to him, cataleptic. Sasuke and Sakura had caught up by this time and saw Naruto with the girl in her arms.

It was a few hours later, the girl had woken up in a makeshift camp in the forest. She couldn't remember what happened other than when the young man next to her had found her cornered by four men. She shot up and jumped out of the bed she was lying in. Naruto looked at her puzzled.

"You may want to rest. You have lost quite a bit of blood. Sakura did her best with your shoulder but she is still only a medical ninja in training", he told her. The girl sat back down next to him.

"You have other people with you?"

"Yeah, Sasuke and Sakura. They will back in a minute; they went off to find some water".

"Who are you?"

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki. What's your name?"

"My…my name is…" the girl pondered on it for a moment. She surveyed the blonde with her eyes for a few seconds and deemed him trustworthy enough to say her name.

"Can you not remember? Have you got amnesia?"

"No, I was just thinking whether I should tell you my real name. But when your friends get back only mention my first name to them and not my last. I'm Emi Fisipusu".

"That's a sweet name. Why don't you want me to mention it?"

"I'll tell you later. Oh, hey this just fell from your-…" she looked at the bracelet and her eyes widened. "Where did you find this?" she whispered.

"In an opening on my way up the village I just left. You recognise this?"

"It belongs to my little sister. I have a matching one". She pulled the sleeve of her green long-sleeved jacket up and showed another one. Also feeling she could trust him more, she also unzipped her jacket and showed the blonde her necklace. It was a silver necklace with a Konoha Leaf symbol on it. She zipped her jacket up again quickly.

"You're a Konoha Leaf Village ninja?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Shhh", Emi held her finger to her lips. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "All depends on what you know".

"I don't know anything".

"Sounds about right", they heard Sakura say as she appeared from the trees. Naruto glared at her.

"What do you want to know about?" Sasuke asked, carrying several water flasks. He handed them out. "Sakura knows practically everything about everything. She has a thirst for knowledge that I find quite uncanny".

"Well, I'm trying to research about the Fisipusu clan. Do you know anything about it?"

Sasuke's eyes darkened. Sakura looked at Sasuke and told him to not be so rude.

"Well, that's not something really to talk about in front of an Uchiha".

"You're an Uchiha?" Emi's own eyes darkened slightly but recovered as Sakura looked suspicious at her.

"I want to know as well. What happened? I'm a bit slow to understanding stories and I don't know so much so help both of us out Sakura".

"I'll help to", Sasuke said, almost glaring at Emi.

"Well, a long time ago, the Fisipusu clan were a famous Konoha clan known for their brilliant Genjutsus. They were a brilliantly bright lot of people and they were very good ninjas. They also held a kekkai genkai of being able to bend light to their own advantage. They could turn themselves invisible using sunlight – or even artificial light if you were good enough – in to hiding their whereabouts, seemingly becoming invisible. They also could use the light for their illusions, strengthening them more. They were very powerful".

"Wow that is awesome".

"Don't get ahead of yourself Naruto", Sasuke said, "My clan, the Uchihas, did not get along well with the Fisipusu clan. They had a falling out some decades ago. Both clans disliked the other violently".

"What I do know about this clan is that they felt that the Uchiha clan were jealous that they couldn't copy the most powerful Genjutsu that was available – that their Sharingan eyes could not copy even the simplest of them", Emi said simply. Sasuke glared at her again.

"Well even so", Sakura continued, "Something happened to the clan that wiped them out. A plague killed most of them. A number of them escaped and survived. They fled to a place to help build up their numbers again to become powerful. Now some of the villagers, including the Uchihas, thought that they were running away from their duty. Others thought it was sensible to protect a powerful clan. Some of the Fisipusu members were killed by the Uchihas as they tried to escape to their hideout. A minority of Fisipusu clan members blamed the plague on the Uchihas of poisoning the light to kill them".

"So now they are a secret", Sakura continued. "No one in Konoha knows where they are, how many are left or any information and it is rumoured that they are too afraid to use their powers in the presence of Konoha ninjas in case they thought they were traitors to Konoha. They still have a powerful information network as to know what happened to the Uchiha clan". Sakura paused and looked at Sasuke whose expression tightened slightly. "But no one has seen or heard from the clan in almost three decades".

"That's a really sad story. I wish I didn't hear that now. Does anyone know if the Uchihas did poison the light? Just asking", Naruto mumbled as he received a glare from Sasuke.

"I don't know. But this was a while before our time", Sakura answered.

"Well, thanks for clearing that up for me", Emi said sadly, "Do you believe that the Fisipusu clan are traitors?"

"No", Naruto said.

"I don't think so", Sakura answered.

Sasuke remained silent.

"Come on, say what you really think. You are an Uchiha! You have to think something on this!" Emi exclaimed.

"I don't know", he finally answered.

"Please tell me! You are the last remaining member of your clan; you must have been educated by your clan to be against the Fisipusu", Emi said. "I just want your own truthful opinion".

"Why does this mean so much to you?" Sasuke asked inquisitively.

"I am a researcher. This is what I do". Emi's face was straight and unbreakable. Naruto was actually impressed about how well she was lying. He picked up on her slight desperation in the question but he didn't think the other two had.

"Well, to be truthful I don't think what they did was treason against Konoha but I do believe they should have come back by now, especially as my clan has disappeared". Sasuke sighed exasperatedly.

"Thank you", Emi whispered though only Naruto heard her.

"Well where are you off to Emi? I mean, you were attacked by those men and now you're here with us. where are you going?"

"I'm off to the Hidden Leaf Village", Emi said. "But it's been so long since I was there last that I seem to have lost my way. Do you think I can come back with you guys?"

"Sure!" Naruto beamed. Sakura nodded whilst Sasuke didn't look too impressed.

"That's great, thank you so much. Hey Naruto can I speak to you a minute privately. It's about that star you were telling me about".

"Sure, come on". The two got up and walked for several metres before they stopped.

"So you're a member of this clan I take it. Why do you not want them to know?"

"Because well I can only tell you. You have an inkling of what's going on. You are holding my captive sister's bracelet".

Naruto paled slightly. Emi noticed and asked to hear what he knew.

"Your sister keeps visiting me. I saw her captured from the opening in a dream I had a few days ago. And when I went past the opening the next day, I crept in and found the bracelet. When I picked it up I saw her, she said thank you".

"She must have put an illusion of herself in the bracelet to direct it back to her. She is pretty good for a seven year old".

"Are you searching for her then?"

"Yes and also running away to protect myself. My father told me to go and find Eloisa and bring her back and also to find someone to help protect me. Have you ever heard about this necklace I'm wearing? I can't take it off, it is so powerful. This necklace has a mind of its own – it chooses who it wants to be worn by. It chose me when our clan leader died a few years ago. This means I'm destined to be the next clan leader when I am old enough. So far my father has been helping me make decisions. My mother died when my sister ran away to stop being captured. It looks like they caught up with her and took her hostage. They want my necklace".

"But why did your sister target me. I swear I heard crying noises coming from the opening and then I had the dream later on".

"She must trust you somehow. You seem trustworthy to me too. That's why I'm telling you this. But I need to make my way back to Konoha and tell Tsunade-sama. We know the Fourth Hokage died. Tsunade-sama knows about the necklace as she was a little girl when it was made and given to our clan. It amplifies illusions and power. Only the strong can wield it so that's who it picks. I probably sound a bit big-headed through this but this is a burden as well as a benefit. I think you know what I mean". She pointed her finger to the seal on his stomach. Naruto gaped at her.

"How do you know?" Naruto whispered.

"Sakura mentioned our information network was good. We can become invisible to the eye even to the Sharingan and the Byakugan, we can not be seem if that's what we wish – we are good. But my clan doesn't fear you. In fact many wish you would join us at our hiding place as they know of the suffering you have gone through. We feel the same. The Uchihas probably know but it is hard to live up to the expectations of a powerful clan".

"So what was that jutsu you did earlier than?"

"That was an illusion of me just knocking them out. I was quite weak at that point as I had already fought a lot of them. These illusions take up a lot of power but I can draw forth on my necklace if I must. However, I can turn in to a monster if it consumes me. But anyway, please say you will help me find my sister. She has already contacted you. If it's not too much to ask, please wear the bracelet. It might help".

Do you want to head back now? You know my secret which the other two don't know about, even Sasuke. And I know yours which I won't ever tell".

"Something significant about Sasuke eh? I thought so" as she watched Naruto blush.

"Let's go back now".

The other two walked back to the other two where they were in deep discussion about the best way to get back to Konoha. Naruto and Emi sat down as though nothing had happened. Emi watched as Naruto reached in to his pocket, adjusted the bracelet and placed it around his wrist. Sakura and Sasuke were arguing now so they didn't notice. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw her again.

"You are with my sister. Tell her that I'm alright at the moment. They are waiting for her; they are going to kill her. You must protect her. Please". She smiled sadly and waved. She walked over and gave her sister a hug though she was watching Naruto and couldn't see her anyway. Naruto whispered, "I will". The little girl waved again and disappeared.

"What did she say?" Emi asked.

"Did you feel her hug you?"

"Slightly. What did she say?"

"She's alright at the moment but the people are waiting to kill you. She's asked me to protect you. I vow to make sure I do". Emi smiled at him.

"Thanks".

"Alright, we have come up with a route. If we head off tomorrow morning. We can make it back in time to go and see Tsunade-sama".

"Old Lady Tsunade! I completely forgot that we had to speak to her. Come in with us; then you can ask her what you wanted to ask her".

"You wanted to talk to Tsunade?"

"Of course; strictly speaking for my research, she was around when it happened and she's the Fifth Hokage. How can I not ask her?"

"Well we better settle down to get some sleep".

"Hey Naruto, can I speak with you a second?" Sasuke asked, getting up.

"Oh here we go", Sakura muttered. Emi giggled slightly.

"Yeah sure". Naruto got up and walked off to almost the same spot as where he was with Emi earlier. He swiftly turned around and pinned Naruto against a tree.

"What were you talking about with Emi earlier?"

"I can't tell you. She asked me not to tell you and Sakura", Naruto looked in to Sasuke's black eyes and melted slightly. He didn't want to keep the secret from Sasuke as his partner but he wasn't going to betray Emi's trust especially as she knew his secret, one that he hadn't told Sasuke yet.

"Okay then. Just wanted to ask. I know you don't betray people – you can't do it. It's not in your nature". Sasuke smiled at him and Naruto smiled back. Sasuke kissed Naruto still pinned against the tree, nibbling at his lip slightly, running his fingers through the blonde's soft hair. Naruto kissed back, his hands around Sasuke's waist pulling him forward. They stayed there for several long minutes, only getting some air before continuing their kiss. When they eventually parted, Naruto was slightly out of breath. Sasuke looked quite happy.

"Want to go further?" he said grabbing hold of Naruto's hand to lead him deeper in the forest when Naruto refused to move.

"We can't! Too risky. Emi said there are a lot of people around here. Plus we have company. Even though it does sound like fun, we can't – not now". Naruto ran forward slightly to kiss Sasuke again. It was Sasuke's turn to be pinned against the tree though not for long as without breaking the kiss, he picked Naruto up and pinned him back against the original tree.

Meanwhile Sakura was talking with Emi.

"What are they even doing?" Emi asked, drink in hand.

"You don't want to know", Sakura said.

"You must be glad you have me this time; it sounds like they do this a lot to you", Emi said.

"Yeah, it's annoying. But oh well, they're happy now so… Well I have Lee now; I used to like Sasuke. I would ask him out and he would reject until he snapped and said he already had someone which turned out to be Naruto. You wouldn't have thought would you?"

"Well, Naruto seems happy which is nice. Sasuke didn't look particularly friendly earlier".

"That's Sasuke's nature though; he's only ever truly nice to Naruto really".

"Well its sweet".

"What were you and Naruto talking about earlier?" Sakura sprung the question hoping to get an answer straight away.

"Secret, sorry". Emi sipped her drink again.

"But why with Naruto. He's not a very clever person".

"Yes but I can tell he is a very loyal person. He's promised to protect me".

"Not doing a good job at the moment though. He's off having fun with Sasuke".

"Well, that talk earlier was enough to smooth over the problems and the details, I'll say that".

"Is it just because he found you?"

"Well, kinda and another thing which I can't tell you".

"Everyone always keeps secrets from me".

"But you probably keep them from them so it's a two way thing".

Sakura looked at Emi and glared at her slightly when she wasn't looking. She wanted to find out the secrets she was keeping. It annoyed her as they could be important to getting her back to where she comes from.

Half an hour later, Sasuke and Naruto came back to see them, looking tidier than usual but what happened was evident.

"You always get your own way you bastard", Naruto muttered under his breath to Sasuke.

"Well, duh", he replied.

They sat down and the circle was silent. Emi giggled and that started Sakura and Naruto off. Sasuke smirked but didn't join in. they then started having a conversation about general things that they liked and disliked before they all drifted off to sleep. Naruto fell asleep first.

_Understandable after earlier, _Sasuke thought. He stroked Naruto's hair, as his lap was a pillow for the sleeping blonde.

Emi had fallen asleep as well and Sakura. They looked as though they could be related, cousins or something. Sasuke eventually nodded off and awoke several hours later with Sakura packing away their things and drinking some water. Emi and Naruto were both still asleep. They both seemed quite similar in the way they slept.

"Come on, wake them up and let's get moving. We have to get back", Sakura said.

Sasuke proceeded with what they said and then eventually, after everything was packed up, they left for the Hidden Leaf Village.

- - - - -

Reviews please! Thanks in advance…


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't actually own a bracelet like I describe in the story but I do have the necklace. It's one of my favourites but my sister keeps hiding it because she knows it's my favourite. She says she doesn't but she SO does. Anyway, moving on, hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

Chapter 4

Naruto knocked on Tsunade's office door before barging in.

"Oh I knew it was going to be you", came the reply from behind the desk.

"Well, mission complete. What do we do now?" Naruto stood in a line with Sasuke and Sakura. Emi stood by the door. Tsunade noticed the red haired girl and looked at Naruto quizzically.

"This is Emi", Naruto stated.

"Last name?"

"Can I speak to you in private Tsunade-sama? Well, with Naruto because he knows and promised to help". Emi distracted Tsunade from the question with a question of her own. It seemed to work.

"Don't say you've brought more work on me again. Alright, Sakura and Sasuke leave and don't hang around outside the door trying to listen. It annoys me when people do that and I will hurt you for it".

Sasuke and Sakura left and shut the door behind them. Emi opened her mouth to speak when Tsunade told Naruto to open the door. She then threw a chair at the two teens waiting outside; both managed to dodge but got the message. They ran off and Naruto closed the door again and walked up to the desk with Emi.

"Who is this then Naruto?"

"My name is Emi Fisipusu", Emi said, looking Tsunade in the eye.

"Really? Any proof?"

"Yes". Emi unzipped her green jacket again and showed Tsunade the necklace. Her eyes widened as she saw it.

"It chose you? Why would it have chosen someone so young? You must be powerful". Tsunade looked impressed.

"Well, I need assistance; there is a group who's after my necklace. They have taken my sister captive but she has managed to get in touch with Naruto through her bracelet which he found. She has placed a Genjutsu on it to reflect her and he came in to contact with it first. I have one exactly the same".

Naruto nodded.

"Where did you find it?" Tsunade asked.

"In an opening I think she was taking refuge in. I thought I heard crying the first time I passed it on our way back from our last mission and on our way to this mission just finished, I explored it and found it". He lifted up his right wrist which held the bracelet. It jingled slightly.

"I had a dream about her being taken away before I found the bracelet and I have seen her spirit or whatever, the illusion of her after I picked it up. They are trying to kill Emi to take the necklace that's what she said and she also said she is alright at the moment. This she said yesterday", Naruto said.

"She is only seven years old. The limited Genjutsu she has in her blood is what is keeping her alive. We don't know if her kidnappers know she can contact us in this way", Emi said, tears welling. "Please, I want my sister back. Its all my fault". The tears slid down her cheeks.

"How did you meet up then?"

"Oh, Emi was being attacked and I heard them and raced ahead. She defeated them with an illusion and we took her with us. Sakura mended her shoulder quite well which was bleeding and she told me about what is happening. As for Sakura and Sasuke, they only know her first name", Naruto answered.

"Well I guess I should keep Naruto with you, but as for the other two I'm not so sure. The relationship between the Uchiha clan and the Fisipusu clan wasn't good".

"Yeah Sakura told us about it. Emi, I guess already knew but she acted as though she was researching the clan to tell me the story. It's also what she told the other two why she wanted to speak to you".

"You can cover your tracks well, Miss Emi. How is the clan? Numbers high?"

"We're being targeted by this group who want the necklace. My mother was recently killed when my sister was taken away but there are more than they're used to be. There is about twenty five of us left. I think the plan is to return soon".

"Well any plan that you do is made by you isn't it Emi? That necklace gives you the power. Is anyone helping you out? You're only young after all".

"My father is guiding me. He helped our previous leader before he died".

"Well, make yourself comfortable here. I'll help find a good team to track down your sister. After all, you are still loyal to Konoha aren't you? Don't want our allies to suffer anymore. Can you tell me where your clan are hiding or is that a secret you can't betray?"

"Only our leader can reveal the whereabouts due to our special Ninjutsu bond which we made when the clan first left. I'm still not allowed to betray that secret yet. I'm sorry".

"That is alright. After all, if you are to be attacked soon, then we need to make sure your location is strictly secret. Do you know Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Ahh, well, go and take Emi out to eat and then return tomorrow morning some time so we can make arrangements. Tell me if your sister contacts Naruto again".

"Will do. Thank you Hokage-sama". Emi bowed slightly whilst Naruto just waved goodbye and they left the room.

"Like ramen? Naruto asked, turning to look at Emi.

"Love it! Only had it a few times though. Haven't been living off of the best food where we are located".

"My treat. Come on". He grabbed her hand and raced, taking her to Ichiraku.

They ordered two bowls and sat down to eat.

"Itadikamasu!" they ate in silence, each having a second bowl after the first. They laughed at jokes that the owner was cracking and talked about hobbies when Sakura and Sasuke walked past.

"Ah! They're you are, we've been looking for you".

"What's the next mission?"

"Well, I've got another mission with Emi but I don't know whose going on it yet. It might be very difficult so Tsunade's planning carefully who comes. I bet you'll be coming anyway though", Naruto said.

"Yes, a difficult mission at last should be exciting. What's it about?"

"Well, you will be told when Tsunade calls you – that's if she does". Naruto giggled slightly at Sasuke's expression.

"Are you coming back to my house later on or not? You did promise you would", Sasuke bent closer and whispered in his ear, "_you'd paint me a picture_".

Naruto blushed slightly. "I did not say I would at all. You're making stuff up again".

"Come on, you said you would. I want to see the finished result".

Sakura had a feeling they weren't talking about what she thought they were talking about.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Well, you see Naruto has this…"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled, glaring at Sasuke.

"Fine I won't say. Sorry, Sakura it's a secret".

"I bet I know what it is", Emi said.

"What then?"

"Ahh, I can't say because by the look on Naruto's face, he doesn't want it revealed. I guessed when I saw something on him".

Sasuke surveyed Naruto. He noticed there was indeed paint marks on his jacket – however they were very faint. _This Emi girl is good. Is she a ninja or not? _

"Oh great so I'm the only one who doesn't know", Sakura sighed. Even a stranger knew more about the pair of them then she did.

"Well, look. There's this mud mark on his trousers", she pointed to an evident mud mark just beneath the paint stains which she brushed her finger against whilst pointing. "I bet its something to do with being in the wood again". Her blue eyes glinted. Naruto blushed and Sasuke stared at her oddly. _Was she mocking them? I need to figure this weird feeling out that I have about her._

"Hey Naruto, where do you think I can stay? I don't have a lot of money and I only know you three. I think its rude to impose on Sakura as I don't know her very well and well you two obviously are getting up to something _messy_ later. Where do you think I can go?"

"Who should we ask?"

"She can stay with me, its fine", Sakura said. She wanted to know about Emi. It looked like she had eyes for Naruto – they already shared quite a lot that she didn't know about. She was going to get to the bottom of the mystery.

"Hey Emi, there's an ice-cream stand over there, do you want one? I can pay for you. Naruto? Sakura? Alright that's four vanilla ice-creams coming up".

"What did you want to talk about then?" Emi asked as they walked off.

"How did you know I wanted to talk?" Sasuke asked.

"You couldn't have been more obvious. You might as well have just come out and said 'I'm jealous of you as you keep hanging around with my boyfriend so I'm going to dig up some dirt on you as I know there is something weird about you'. Yes I know that he paints, the evidence was on his jacket and on the very bottom of his trousers. Happy? You can stop being so curious about me now".

"Why did you desperately want my opinion on the Fisipusu clan? It was obvious you wanted to know. Asking the other two was just covering up that you only wanted to know what I thought".

"Why do you keep glaring at me every time you see me? I know you're an Uchiha and everything but please – you could act a little nicer, especially towards Sakura. Try to be a bit more like Naruto".

"You're a Fisipusu clan member aren't you?"

"And so what if I am? Naruto already knows. He's hiding the entire thing from you just to help me. That's true loyalty. Instead of wasting your time worrying about me, you should take better care of him. He's going through something painful right now. You can see it in his eyes. I know part of it but the other pain is something completely different. Maybe you should talk to him. He's a really lovely person".

The two looked at each other in the eyes and glared slightly. They picked up the ice-creams and walked back in silence. Emi handed one to Sakura and kept the other whilst Sasuke handed one to Naruto. Sasuke didn't eat much of his ice-cream, partially because of his hate for sweet things but also because he was dwelling on what Emi had said.

_He's going through something painful right now. You can see it in his eyes. _

Sure enough, when Sasuke looked in to Naruto's eyes, he could see something sad. He vowed to find out what it was later.

After about half an hour, Emi and Sakura left to go back. Emi gave Naruto a hug and whispered something in his ear. Sasuke couldn't pick it up but the expression on Naruto's face afterwards he couldn't forget. It was a mixture of fear, pain and sadness. Emi looked the same once she had said it. It was something she was talking about earlier that was just between them. The two girls waved and walked away. Sasuke and Naruto walked back to Naruto's house in the opposite direction.

"So, will you please paint me a picture? Another one with us in, like the one you left on the side in your house?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll try", Naruto smiled at him.

They walked in silence back to Naruto's house in silence. As soon as they got in, they went in to full passionate mode; clothes flew off very quickly. It was about an hour later when they started to talk.

"What did Emi say to you before she left with Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Doesn't matter. You won't want to know".

"But I do. This whole situation with her makes me feel uneasy. I just want it over".

"She needs our help quite desperately. I won't stop until she is safe and sound with her family again. She's going through a rough patch".

"And according to her, you are too".

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke; a slight fear and an almost angry emotion lingered in his eyes for a few seconds before they were calm again.

"That's nothing compared to her".

"Please tell me. I don't want to see you in pain".

"I'll tell you if you get accepted on the mission. I guess you don't get on with her very well which is why Tsunade was considering not letting you come. But I bet you will in the end so just wait. It will take a while to find the words".

"What about the other pain? The one that has nothing to do with mission. Does Sakura know about that?" Sasuke thought back to the enigmatic conversation they had a few days ago.

"_You don't need to know about it now Sasuke. Naruto should be the one to tell you"._

"Sakura knows nothing; well nothing I've told her. If she does know anything then it is due to her own nosiness in others affairs. I haven't told her anything".

Sasuke looked at Naruto who looked slightly upset at the conversation. Sasuke knew that Naruto hated talking about his own pain; something they had in common.

"I'm sorry Naruto. When you're ready to tell me something, tell me".

"Thank you Sasuke". He leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Naruto got out of the bed and put on some loose clothes and took out his paints. He picked a small canvas board from his secret stash and climbed out through the window.

"Naruto what are you…?" Sasuke watched as Naruto climbed out and started clambering up on to the roof, paintbrush in mouth with his paints in a bag and the canvas tucked under his arm. Sasuke threw on some clothes and watched him climb up until he disappeared over on to the roof. Sasuke crawled up after him and Naruto smiled.

"Welcome to my Art Studio!" he smiled. There was a canvas stand attached to the roof. The tape was worn and looked as though it was going to come off at any moment. He could see the evidence of newer and older tape. Nevertheless it was where Naruto painted.

"What do you want me to paint? The view from here is always pretty to my eyes".

"Anything you want". And with that Sasuke watched as Naruto painted a picture for him; hopefully the first of many.

- - - - -

Read and review please! I will love you unconditionally if you do…x :)


	5. Chapter 5

**If you hadn't already guessed, Emi is based on me. A friend of mine once typed my name in to some kind of Japanese name translator thing on the internet and that's what she said it was… Emi Fisipusu. I adapted the name in to my story. The friend who gave it to me is kind of weird. Her favourite character is Sasuke so that should tell you something. Mine is Naruto. :) **

Chapter 5

"I've decided to make this into a larger than usual team. We'll have Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata. Dare I say it but Naruto is going to be team leader along with Emi", Tsunade addressed the teenagers in front of her. There was the lazy, sullen looking Shikamaru with his dark hair; next to him was Kiba, the loud-mouth boy with red marks on his face with a happy expression, cheering with his dog companion Akamaru. The kuniochi next to him was a shy petite girl with dark blue hair, white eyes and a timid smile on her face. She was putting the tips of her index fingers together nervously. Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto who was jumping up and down with joy at being team leader.

"Now Emi and Naruto go and prepare whilst I explain the mission to the others", Tsunade continued when all the teenagers around her had shut up. The two ran out of the room.

"Before I explain the mission, you have to know that Emi is of the Fisipusu clan. Now whatever prejudice you may have against the clan better disappear as you are going to be protecting her and the necklace that she has. Beware that if that necklace starts to take over her than to run as otherwise you will perish. You will know what I mean if you see it". Tsunade paused and surveyed the ninjas in front of her. "This is going to be quite dangerous. You have to help her and Naruto as they try to locate her sister and bring her back from the group who have taken her. They have already killed Emi's mother so beware that they do not spare people. Make sure you bring the pair back safely as well as Naruto. The group may target him as he is in possession of the little girl's bracelet. This means he is contact with the little girl so if he starts talking to no one that you can see, then it is probably her. Understand? Any questions?"

"How did Naruto come in to possess this bracelet?" Kiba asked.

"Well, he apparently found it where she was last spotted, also apparently by Naruto in an illusion she cast on him".

How long have we been given for this mission?"

"Unlimited time. If this mission is successful, hopefully the Fisipusu clan can finally return to Konoha".

"Are we leaving now?" Sakura asked.

"Yes straight away. Remember that even if the orders he gives are stupid, you must carry them out". The others groaned. Naruto wasn't the cleverest of people. "Though you can give advice, it is his choice whether to take it though. Now go". Tsunade dismissed them

"Great, we sure are in trouble with Naruto in charge!" Kiba muttered when they left the office.

"Shut up Kiba! Naruto has come up with some great plans in the past", Sakura shouted, smacking Kiba around the head.

"Oww! Don't do that Sakura".

"Well, he is very determined. We've all worked with him before so let's just be patient with him. We also have Emi if that helps".

"I don't care! I don't want to take orders from some girl who thinks she's hot because she's from a great clan. She'll probably be just like Sasuke … ahh! I can't see! What's happened? Ahh!"

"That's what you get from comparing me to an Uchiha!" Emi appeared. She was now wearing her battle outfit by the looks of the thing; she had ditched her ordinary green jacket, white strap top and black shorts and now wore a short sleeved green top with some writing on that none of the others could read, black pedal pushers with green beads on the pockets and black sandals instead of blue. Her hair looked shorter than ever, gelled out. She surveyed them.

"Is this all of you? Alright then, let's head out!"

"We haven't got any stuff yet!" Shikamaru grumbled.

"I still can't see anything! Help me!" Kiba squealed. Emi sighed and released her jutsu. Kiba looked at her and his mouth gaped. Hinata looked slightly upset but tried not to show it.

"What do you think me and Naruto were doing while she was describing my sad and pathetic life to you in the mission details? We gathered all the stuff we need, so don't worry".

"Right, let's go!" Naruto interjected. The others could see the starry charm bracelet on his wrist.

"How old is your sister Emi?" Hinata asked her voice quiet and shy.

"Seven. But she can really nail her illusions. You wouldn't expect a seven year old to be able to put up a good Genjutsu fight".

"Wow. I wish I was as brave as your sister", Hinata said, "Oh! I'm sorry that was rude, I…"

"Don't worry Hinata", Emi said with a laugh.

The seven ninja left the village and followed Emi, Naruto beside her.

"Where are you taking us first then?" Naruto whispered to Emi.

"We're heading to where the group was last rumoured to be seen".

"What do we know about this group then?" Shikamaru asked Emi.

"Well, from the information I received from a friend of mine yesterday, they're members of some group called the Akatsuki. There are only a few members but they are powerful. I know of three of them. One is called Deidara who has something to do with clay. He has these weird mouths on his hands".

"Well, we all know what he does in his spare time then don't we?" Kiba muttered. They all laughed.

"Anyway, there is also someone called Sasori who is a brilliant puppet master. And the last one that I know of is a fish-looking guy called Kisame. He has some weird sword that shaves instead of cuts. There are other members but I don't know who they are".

"Well, these people sure sound weird", Kiba interjected.

"They are", Emi replied, "But I have only met ninjas that they have hired to kill me. They underestimated me and my sister. We have killed quite a few of them. It's sad; I was trying to not let my sister get blood on her hands until she was a lot older".

"Well anyway, we need to crack on ahead. Ask the next village whether they have seen her, and just continue moving onward", Naruto said. Emi nodded and the others all murmured in agreement.

Emi turned her head and smiled at Naruto. Naruto turned and smiled back at her. Sasuke looked at the pair as they started chatting and looked disgusted.

"Remember, he has you. He's not after her", a voice whispered in his ear. He looked to his side and saw Sakura. "It kind of makes sense now though don't you think? I mean, Naruto was the one who found the bracelet, who heard her voice, who sees her illusions. That must be why he connected to Emi, and why she connected back. It doesn't seem to me like she's trying to take your man. She just wants to find her sister".

"Your right, as per usual. But I don't like seeing them so close".

"Well, maybe they are acting quite close for not knowing each other for very long. But they have a lot in common".

"I still don't like her being all over him like that. Naruto's Naruto so he won't know if she was flirting with him unless she came out and said it bluntly. Same thing happened to me with him".

"Well you sound as though you are jealous Sasuke-kun. That's kind of sweet".

Sakura left a slightly confused Sasuke and joined in the discussion between Kiba and Hinata. Shikamaru was up front with Naruto and Emi talking about directions. Sasuke just walked by himself and thought.

It was then he heard a noise behind him. A scuffling noise.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" he yelled.

Arrows shot over their heads as the rest of the team ducked low. Several men ran out from behind of trees and that was when Emi yelled at everyone to run.

"No way!" Kiba yelled.

"Fine! Suit yourself if you get killed!" she yelled back.

Naruto grabbed the nearest people to him and ran with them a few metres away. Emi carried out her hand symbols; yet again in such quick succession that nobody could see what she had done. The others watched from a near distance and saw she had vanished.

"This is the invisible thing that Sakura was talking about", Naruto whispered to himself. Kiba looked on in awe as Sasuke noted what she was doing for his own future reference. The men who had circled Emi looked around at each other to see where she was and one by one they were cut down. Throats were slit; blood spurted everywhere. Naruto only managed at one point to see a murderous intent in Emi's eyes for one second where he had spotted where she was. Emi cut down fifteen men but left the last one alive. The man was shivering with fear as he looked to see if he could find Emi. He felt his shirt get grabbed and Emi was in front of him, kunai in hand, blood across her face.

"Where are they?" she hissed. The man had also noticed the anger in her eyes and tears poured down his face in fear.

"I don't know! I swear I don't know! They came to us! One of them was blonde haired with an evil grin on his face. H…he called himself Deidara! There was another guy who called himself Sasori! He looked like a monster! He was one; he killed three of our men at once! Please I beg you don't kill me! They had a little girl with them; she had her hands tied up and a gag in her mouth. She looked fine, a little muddy but she was not hurt I swear!" The man cowered further as Emi's eyes narrowed more at the mention of her sister. "PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE!" The man yelled. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" the man looked around the litter of bodies that were his comrades. "I'll tell you the location of our hideout! It's in a small village called Esta which is a mile or so north of here and its underneath a pub called the EstaBar. Please!" The man closed his eyes.

Emi slit the man's stomach in cold blood. He fell to the floor, coughing blood. "You'll pay for that you bitch!" he picked up his sword and charged at Emi's back. Closing his eyes he swung at her only to feel that he had not hit anything. The sword swished in the air. He opened his eyes to see nobody in front of him. He slowly turned around and saw a flash of a kunai knife. He screamed as Emi slit his throat and kicked him to the floor. She stood in the litter of bodies, looking like a demon. She turned to the others behind her and smiled. "We're going to Esta!" she beamed. Emi wiped the blood from her face and brushed herself down before picking up her fallen backpack and marching to the front of the crowd. All of them made out of her way.

"She is good", Kiba whispered to Shikamaru.

"Sh…she's pretty scary!" Hinata whispered to Kiba.

"I like her!" Naruto said to them before running off to join Emi at the front. Sakura and Sasuke stared at her. The sweet girl from before was there no more.

_God I hope I don't get on her bad side. _Sakura watched as Emi was talking to Naruto, smiling. Sakura ran to catch them up.

The path ahead was completely empty apart from the rather large group of ninjas. The leaves were falling from the trees as the wind swept rather ferociously through the path. There was no sign of life at all; no birds could be heard or a voice spoken apart from the low voices of the seven ninja. You wouldn't have thought that there was anything there.

Two ninjas materialised out of some of the trees where the sixteen bodies of the hired thugs were left. One was pale skinned with lines on his face and dark black hair the majority tied in a loose ponytail whilst the rest hung messily around his face. He looked unfazed at the mass of bodies beneath his feet. The other had blue skin and a nasty grin on his face. His hand caressed the handle of the large covered spiky sword attached to his back. Both were wearing long black cloaks with a pattern of red on them. The blue skinned turned to his partner.

"She really is pretty good isn't she?" He hissed smiling.

"Well, she is quite threat isn't she?" the dark haired man's eyes turned red as he looked on at the group who were just leaving his sight.

"What do you think of her bodyguards?" Kisame asked.

"I don't know. They all seem weak to me. Apart from the one with the black spiky hair. He's mine".

"We aren't allowed to kill them yet".

"I know, but when he are, he's my opponent". He walked back in to the trees. Kisame tutted at his partner and had a last look at the group ahead. He then turned and followed his partner.

Sasuke turned around and saw the bodies of them men Emi had just chillingly killed. She was more dangerous than he thought. He looked at her; she seemed cheerful enough but he wouldn't forget that look in her eyes. You wouldn't know looking at her that she had just killed the men behind him. He looked at her and it was then her and Naruto yelled out loud.

"ESTA HERE WE COME!"

- - - - -

Reviews please! Unconditional love is on offer to people who review…xx :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Emi are we there yet?" Naruto moaned.

"No".

"Now?"

"No".

"Now?"

"NARUTO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sakura yelled. She looked extremely annoyed at him.

"Wah? What did I do?"

"You know what you did you idiot", Sasuke said, knocking him on the head.

"Wah! You're all mean!"

"We do it because we love you Naruto", Kiba said sniggering. Hinata nodded, not getting the joke.

"Troublesome", Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"Lighten up man!" Kiba yelled.

"Shut up all of you!" Emi said from the front. Everyone except Naruto did what she said.

"Emi, when will we be there?"

"We're here now, just move a few steps ahead", Emi said. Behind him she started making hand symbols and pointed them at Naruto.

"Wow! We really are here", Naruto said, seeing a beautiful village in front of him.

"Hey, Emi what are you…?" Sasuke started.

"Shut up!"

"Hey this place looks quite picturesque. We should find it easy to find the EstaB… AHHH!" Naruto fell down a hole; the illusion melted away in front of him and he heard everyone was laughing at him.

"That's unfair you tricked me!" Naruto wailed from inside the deep hole. "Wait a minute there's a snake in here! GET ME OUT!"

"Alright", Emi lowered her hand and Naruto grabbed hold and pulled her down. She landed on her face in the mud. Naruto started laughing at her as she wiped the mud out of her eyes. She glared at him and jumped on him, putting him in a headlock. Naruto bit her hand and she let go. The fight continued for some time before Sasuke coughed really loudly, clearly indicating Emi to get her hands off his boyfriend.

"Sorry, we'll get out now", Emi said hastily.

Sakura lowered her hand down to help out Emi whilst Sasuke helped out Naruto. "Thanks Sasuke", he said wiping his hands on Sasuke's shorts.

"Ewww, don't touch me with your muddy hands!"

"So you wouldn't mind if my hands weren't muddy?" Naruto hinted.

Everyone stared at them oddly.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke growled. Emi giggled at them. Sasuke glared at her and she laughed at him.

"You're such an idiot Sasuke!" she laughed. She beckoned everyone to follow her, still giggling as she went.

The two lovers stayed where they were.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"How can you not tell what's wrong? She is flirting with you! She's all over you! And you don't tell her to stop!" Sasuke looked slightly pained. He was finally voicing out his fears of Emi to the one person he didn't want to hate him.

"She's not all over me at all. I'm just the link to finding her sister". Naruto looked worriedly at Sasuke who wouldn't look him in the eye. Naruto looked to the floor. The conversation was turning to a direction he didn't want to talk about.

"How? How are you this link? You said you would tell me what was wrong, why Emi said there is that pain in your eyes, why won't you say?"

"Because…" Naruto continued to look at the ground.

"Say!" Sasuke begged.

"Because it's my fault she got caught and I couldn't save her!" Naruto yelled. He ran away from Sasuke and up to Sakura. She looked at him, ready to yell but her face softened by the tears welled in his eyes. Emi turned to see Sasuke stood by himself and that Naruto was upset. She glared murderously at Sasuke, but didn't say anything. She also left Naruto alone as well. She continued to lead the group to Esta. Sasuke started walking slowly, watching Sakura as she comforted Naruto. She turned to look at Sasuke and looked sad at him. She didn't seem to blame him. She turned back to Naruto and started to say something important by the look on her face but he couldn't be bothered to try and listen to what it was. He was lost in his own thoughts.

Sasuke felt very bad. He had made the only person left that he cared about to cry over his own jealousy. He didn't want to make him upset. But what did Naruto mean?

"_Don't take her!"_

"_Because it's my fault she got caught and I couldn't save her!"_

"_What were you talking about with Emi earlier?" … "I can't tell you. She asked me not to tell you and Sakura"._

Why was he sticking with her so much? He had only known her a few days. What was it about Emi that pissed him off so much? Was it just prejudice against her from his blood? Was it because she was such a good friend to Naruto so quick? Was it because she seemed to know what he was going through just by looking at him? Everyone seemed to know some kind of secret about Naruto that he didn't. He was just fed up of being kept in the dark.

"Hey Naruto are you sure you're alright?" Hinata seemed to be plucking up the courage to talk to Naruto. Sasuke was eavesdropping on what Naruto replied.

"I'm fine; just leave me to think about things for the moment. Thanks Sakura", he said. Naruto seemed to wonder off in to the trees. Sasuke, being so far behind the group watched as Naruto climbed up the tree and sat there. He looked upset still but he wasn't crying anymore.

_I must have really upset him if he's sat up in a tree_, remembering when Naruto told him that he used to sit in trees when he was a lot younger when he was really upset or in a really bad mood. He remembered Naruto saying being alone was something he was used to and he would always climb in his favourite tree to escape the reality he faced on the ground.Sasuke slowed down some more and studied Naruto as he got out a small sketch book and some pencils from his rucksack. He watched as Naruto started roughly sketching – seemingly how he was felt by the fast pencil strokes he heard. Sasuke was now almost right next to the tree he was in but continued to walk past. He wouldn't disturb him seeing as he had just upset him a lot. Naruto needed to calm down. He caught up with the group who had stopped some distance away, taking a break. When Emi noticed Sasuke had finally arrived, she approached him resentfully, arms crossed, eyes narrowed.

"What the hell did you do to him?" she hissed.

"I…I just wanted to know something", he answered.

"Well, you did a great fucking job of upsetting him didn't you? What did you ask him about?"

"Well, I asked how he was the link between him and your sister. He said the other day he had something to tell me if I got accepted on this mission and I did and he still hasn't talked to me about it".

"Don't ask him about my sister! It really upsets him", Emi said.

"But he hasn't told me anything since you showed up" Sasuke said almost accusingly.

"Maybe it's because it's something difficult to say. Ever thought about that? Listen, he told me about it, I'm her sister, but if this is something that he doesn't think you need to know then don't pressure him for it. You love him right? Have you ever told him that?" Emi's expression softened when she saw Sasuke blush slightly.

"Leave him alone for the time being and then maybe you should go and apologise. If you say the right thing, he might tell you what's on his mind. Have a drink and one of my biscuits first". Emi smiled at him. "Come on, you don't think I'm actually out to steal your boyfriend do you? Oh my god, that's what you think!" Emi gasped at Sasuke's blush. "Idiot". She smiled again and handed over the biscuits.

Sasuke sat down and watched everyone else chat away and thought to himself. If Emi wasn't trying to take away Naruto from him, what was her motive? _Maybe she doesn't have a motive at all and it's just the jealousy feelings trying to persuade the rest of my brain that she really is up to something_.

It was then that Sasuke noticed a piece of paper fly in the slight breeze next to him. He grabbed the picture, careful not to scrunch it up and studied it. It was of him; Naruto was in the background crying in a ball and Sasuke stood over him, but the picture didn't show whether he was comforting the crying Naruto or whether he was causing him to be crying. Either way, it upset Sasuke. Then he noticed the big jagged pencil line through it – it was as though he had suddenly stumbled whilst drawing or he hated the picture and wanted to cross it out.

Sasuke turned around to see Naruto on the ground next to the tree – he didn't seem to be moving.

"Oh shit!" he ran over there and turned Naruto over. He was unconscious. There were rips on Naruto's clothes and cuts across the skin of his stomach; there were also some on his arms. Sasuke heard Emi walking up and she kneeled beside him.

"It's another illusion", she whispered, "Don't wake him up okay? He might be able to tell us the location of my sister".

"What about him? Isn't this going to hurt him?" Sasuke remembered back to when he came in to see Naruto really shaky after a nightmare. He wasn't good with nightmares – Naruto had them a lot just like Sasuke.

"I don't think so. In the last dream he told me about, he was actually attacking people and they were attacking him – he could really feel being hurt and he felt achy the entire day after he woke up. But it's just an illusion; my sister will do her best to protect him".

"How can she? She's only seven!"

"What does that mean? Wasn't your brother an amazing ninja at such a young age? Clan blood is good to a certain extent; it means we develop ninja skills young. You probably were the same".

Sasuke bit his lip in frustration at the mention of his brother by she had a point. He also noticed that she was complimenting him. He was quite amazed how she managed to insult his intelligence and complimented his skills in a few simple sentences.

"Can we please wake him up? Were these cuts here from falling out of the tree or the illusion?"

"Tree", Emi answered. She looked behind to see the other four coming over. Hinata squealed slightly and the others were just asking what happened.

"Look at the bracelet!" Sakura exclaimed. Indeed the bracelet was glowing a bright blue indicating that Emi was right – he was trapped in another illusion.

Sasuke looked quite upset … if this was a nightmare instead of a dream then Naruto would be in more pain. He had seen the reaction to Naruto's own childhood nightmares but not being able to help out the person they are on a mission to retrieve would break Naruto's heart.

Shikamaru, Kiba and Hinata walked back to where they were originally taking a break to give Naruto some space for when he wakes up. After several more minutes, Sakura left and Emi and Sasuke ended up staying there, sat with the sleeping Naruto. They sat in silence, not really wanting to say much to each other as they didn't seem to agree on anything. They were also from rival clans so that didn't really help relationships.

They looked at each other, and then looked away. They repeated this several times before Emi said, "Look this is ridiculous. Look we know we don't get on but can we be civil for the sake of Naruto. He is upset at you at the moment. Just take my advice and it'll be fine. But we need to be civil – not talking to each other isn't going to change anything. You think I'm trying to steal your boyfriend, I just generally think you are a stuck-up prick but hey; we can't change what we think. So let's shake on a being civil relationship whenever we are with Naruto. If it's just the two of us, we can do whatever we want. Okay?"

Emi held out her hand and Sasuke looked at it. Just when Emi thought he wasn't going to accept her proposal and was retracting her hand, Sasuke grabbed it and shook.

"Deal then".

"Fine, loser".

"Hey that's my line".

Emi smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Hey isn't the bracelet glowing less. Does that mean he's nearing the end of the illusion?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. I've never lost my bracelet like Eloisa like this so I don't actually know", Emi replied.

"Hey, can we just go over there quickly to talk to the others about this? They seem to be looking kind of annoyed", Sasuke asked looking to the group of four ninja sat some distance away.

"Well, I guess your right. We need to explain this to them. Shall we just leave Naruto here?"

"I don't know, your call, your joint leader with him aren't you?"

"I guess it'll be okay to leave him for a few minutes".

Emi and Sasuke walked back over to the group and started explaining the illusion that Naruto was under. Kiba didn't seem to understand very well, Hinata grasped the concept and Shikamaru asked how much longer it will take.

"We don't actually know but we just need everyone to be patient", Emi said.

"Well, I love lazing around, fine by me" Shikamaru answered. The others all sighed.

"W…well… as long as h…he is al…alright then", Hinata stuttered.

"Oh come on already man!" Kiba wailed.

Sakura looked over to where Naruto was lying. She looked stunned. "Umm, where is Naruto?"

"What do you mean, he's just over there!"

"He's gone", Sakura muttered.

"WHAT?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**It actually doesn't matter what I say here because no one ever reads this story – tis a shame really, because I thought it was pretty good. Ah well, to those of you who want to read it, here it is, the next chapter, number 7. **

Chapter 7

_Naruto ran through a large stone passageway and found himself under the EstaBar. It was a dirty, filthy underground hideout – something he had expected from the people who attacked them. There were items littered everywhere, some worn-down tables and chairs and other pieces of furniture. There was a walk-in cupboard in the opposite corner of the room. The floor was made of grey stones and the walls were made of a similar stone material. Some of the stones near the walk-in cupboard looked discoloured and out of place. It was there that could be a link between this hideout and where the Akatsuki were temporarily hiding. Naruto wanted to go and check it out but he couldn't at the moment – he had to find out where Eloisa was being held captive. She was around here somewhere; he could feel the bracelet vibrate more as he got closer. He found her tied up in the cupboard after only five minutes of searching. The cupboard was cramped, hot, dark and smelled very mouldy – it was no wonder that she was in the condition that she was in. There was a water leak at the very back that the constant dripping noise after a while could drive someone insane. Bones of dead mice and bats and odd scraps of crusty brown bread, which was probably what they were feeding to her littered the cupboard floor, which was not made of stone but of dirt. Eloisa's blonde hair was scruffy and messy; her skin pale and her eyes had no shine to them. She was tied around her waist to a creaky old wooden chair, her mouth was gagged and her hands were tied up separately behind her. She also looked very undernourished and uncomfortable. It looked as though she refused to let her feet touch the floor which must have meant she felt even more in pain. Her eyes widened slightly with joy as she saw the pale spirit of Naruto open the door. _

"_Naruto?" she muffled under her gag. _

"_I'm here, it's alright". _

"_No, you're not here, only in spirit. Listen, by the time you and Emi and whoever else is with you, gets here, I'll be transferred somewhere else". Her voice was sweet and had an element of hope in it that made Naruto want to help the poor little girl more. She smiled under the gag. Her voice sounded quite muffled from under the gag that Naruto couldn't remove but he managed to understand what she was saying. _

"_But we'll never find you if you keep getting moved to other places"._

"_I've stuck a tracking jutsu on my bracelet. I don't know the range of it, but if you're close to me it will start telling you in your mind which way I've gone. I had to use a strand of my hair so it will point to that most likely, so if you see pieces of my flyaway hair, it could be a false lead so be careful. But before you do anything Naruto, you need to go back to that opening where you found my bracelet and find its missing link. I dropped one there just in case somebody who was evil found my bracelet and sucked out its power. Go and get that link, click it in place and the bracelet will become a lot more powerful – you've got a better chance of finding me that way. I know these dreams aren't pleasant but I have faith in you, Naruto. Tell my sister that I love her and that I hope to see her soon". _

"_Don't worry I will"._

"_Don't bring the entire group with you to get the link. Just go by yourself. It will make things easier and then the bracelet won't affect them if something bad happens when you connect it"._

"_What bad thing could happen?"_

"_The bracelet might reject you because of that demon inside of you. But make sure you stay pure while you're holding it. Don't worry, you'll do it but your friends, I can't trust them"._

"_I understand". _

_Eloisa sighed slightly._

"_Wait why didn't you tell me this before?" Naruto asked. _

"_It wasn't the right time to mention it. I thought that you could probably stop this group with the power you already had but I can't let you take that risk. This group is very powerful – they are all S-ranked criminals; runaway ninja gathered together to carry out some kind of masterful plan. I haven't heard much but the only thing I know is that they want my sister and the power of her necklace. They also want to kill her so they have got ridden of the leader of a powerful clan. They don't have to worry about the Uchiha clan anymore since they have one in their ranks"._

"_Wait, what do you mean by…?" _

"_Someone's coming. If it's one of those Akatsuki people instead of one of their servants, they'll be able to see you. So go!"_

"_Where to? I can't find anywhere to go". _

"_Hide then! Try your hardest to wake up!"_

_Naruto stumbled around the dark room. There was nowhere that he could hide. In the end, he crouched behind a desk in the corner – it had some cover but not much. _

_Two people wearing the same outfit again came in to the room; black with a red swirly pattern. One had blonde hair and the other had black. _

_One of them was Deidara but who was the other?_

"_Deidara will you get the girl", the voice spoke. _

"_I can't, she hates my hands. Last time she grabbed my tongue and pulled. It hurt!" _

"_Pull yourself together Deidara or no alone time later for your so called art". _

"_Alright". Deidara opened the door and she was there. Eloisa did the same thing to the tongue on his hands that Deidara mentioned beforehand and Deidara yelped. _

"_Shut up!" _

"_Why you little…"_

"_Deidara, I smell a rat in here. A rather weak rat". _

"_What are you talking about?" Deidara was holding Eloisa by her hair and soothing his hands. The mouths licked his hand and Eloisa looked scared that they were going to lick her. The blonde haired freaky guy had removed her gag. _

"_Come out now, I know you're here". _

"_What?"_

"_Not you Deidara, I know _you're _here!"_

"_Oh". _

"_Oh forget it". The black haired man walked over to Naruto, picked him up and slammed him against the wall. "Oh, you're just a spirit then. The girl must have summoned you up. Well I can take care of that". The guy looked almost like Sasuke. This must be the brother that he talked about; the one he hated; the one who killed all of his own clan! He picked up a kunai knife and was about to stab Naruto with it when Eloisa screamed._

"_What?" Deidara said. _

"_You can't kill him! You can't! He's just a made-up spirit. In a few seconds, you won't be able to hold him; he's fading and losing his power". As soon as she had finished talking, Naruto really did start to fade away. Itachi felt that he was no longer holding anything. Her distraction plan had worked well. Deidara slapped her. _

"_Eloisa, we will get you back! Just let her go you bastards!" Naruto said. His voice was quiet but they still heard him. He had run over to Eloisa, still in an attempt to get her free and trying to smack Deidara for hitting her. _

"_We need her to get her sister. It seems like the plan is working. Give her and my foolish little brother my regards, Nine-Tailed Fox", Itachi looked at Naruto. Naruto glared at him._

"_Eloisa, don't worry, everything will be alright!" and with that Naruto faded slowly away; the last part of him to leave was his hand trying to hold hers. Eloisa started to cry. Deidara smirked and Itachi led them both through the stone entry that was next to Eloisa's prison. _

Naruto woke up, clapping his hand around his mouth in an attempt to not make a noise. He remembered what happened; he fell out of the tree and slipped in to the illusion. He looked around to see that everyone was quite a bit away, not focused on him. This was a brilliant time to go and get the missing link. He collected his rucksack and the art equipment that he had when falling. He slowly ripped a sheet from his sketchpad and wrote a short message on it and then ran back the way they came. He sprinted as fast as he could and as soon as he reached some trees, he climbed up them and started jumping from branch to branch. The bracelet now seemed to be guiding him to the opening from before and crying out for the missing link. The cries were so loud it made Naruto's ears hurt. He stopped momentarily to adjust the bracelet like a volume button. Nothing worked. It was a wonder how he couldn't hear those cries before. He must have heard them some when he was sleeping – there were some weird crying noises but he just thought that it was his dream but now that he thought about it, he should have realised there was a missing link.

He carried on, again. Naruto felt weary and tired even though he had just been in a semi-conscious state. It was then that his mind drifted back to his fight with Sasuke. He started to feel as though he had overreacted – but at the time it didn't feel like it. Now, he had probably upset him and made him feel guilty for nothing. Sakura had helped – she told him that Sasuke cared very much for him and that he only wanted to know what was happening to him in order to help.

"_It's not my place to say who was right or wrong in this argument. What happened was a mixture of feelings that collided. Sasuke has a certain desperation to know how you feel Naruto because you are the only one who makes him truly happy. Ever since that day when he lost everything, he only has you left. You however Naruto never had anything to break in the first place – I know that sounds harsh but just listen – Sasuke is the only thing your feelings have been attached to as you never got to know your parents before they died, plus the hatred that everyone felt towards you made you resistant to trust people yourself even though what you wanted was for someone to like you. Now both of you love each other right? Maybe it's the time to actually say it? You don't have to take my advice Naruto but I would hate for you not to be with each other since you are so happy. I know I lost my chance to be with Sasuke through you but I'm happy that happened and I thank you for it". Sakura smiled at him. _

Although Naruto didn't completely understand what Sakura was saying, he managed to get the general idea of it. Sakura was very wise for someone so young. Naruto decided to make it up with Sasuke when he got back, but for now all he hoped was that they follow what he had written on the piece of paper. There were several miles between him and that missing link but hopefully he could get there and back in enough time to catch the others. He knew they were going to be mad at him but if it meant that was what he had to do for the mission then so be it. He had promised Eloisa and he knew Emi would understand when he explained later.

Naruto continued to travel looking around as it started to get dark. He wanted to stop but that would slow him down. He continued onwards to get as far as he could before his body would let him go no further. Naruto collapsed next to a tree in the middle of the large forest not that long later. He was tired, thirty, hungry and physically exhausted. He just wanted to sleep but he couldn't. If someone attacked him they would most likely take the bracelet and his other items. He needed somewhere to hide if he wanted to sleep.

Naruto got up and started looking around for a small cave or something to sleep in. After about half an hour of searching, he came across an unused small cave in a large boulder. He settled down in and swiftly fell to sleep; hoping he wouldn't have to see Eloisa get hurt in any dream he had because of what she did to protect him.

- - - - -

Reviews would be loved and appreciated


End file.
